


Sweet Scramble | Kuroo Tetsurou

by raven_rainlaw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Fanfiction, High School, Love/Hate, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_rainlaw/pseuds/raven_rainlaw
Summary: Tetsurou kembali bertemu dengan seorang gadis manajer klub bola voli SMA Karasuno yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan dan bar-bar. Parahnya lagi, mereka harus menjadi teman sekelas dan duduk bersebelahan!"Ck! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi murid baru di kelasku? Dan kenapa kau juga harus duduk di sebelahku?" Tetsurou memasang ekspresi kecut, memprotes.Sementara itu, Amai mencebikkan bibir jengkel. "Mana aku tahu, tanyakan saja pada orangtuaku dan gurumu. Memangnya aku berharap untuk melihatmu lagi?"Begitulah, tiada hari tanpa berdebat diantara keduanya.Namun, siapa sangka, ternyata sejak saat itu mereka akan selalu terjebak bersama!
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsurou kembali bertemu dengan seorang gadis manajer klub bola voli SMA Karasuno yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan dan bar-bar. Parahnya lagi, mereka harus menjadi teman sekelas dan duduk bersebelahan!
> 
> "Ck! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi murid baru di kelasku? Dan kenapa kau juga harus duduk di sebelahku?" Tetsurou memasang ekspresi kecut, memprotes.
> 
> Sementara itu, Amai mencebikkan bibir jengkel. "Mana aku tahu, tanyakan saja pada orangtuaku dan gurumu. Memangnya aku berharap untuk melihatmu lagi?"
> 
> Begitulah, tiada hari tanpa berdebat diantara keduanya.
> 
> Namun, siapa sangka, ternyata sejak saat itu mereka akan selalu terjebak bersama!

Kuroo Tetsurou x OC


	2. 01. Sasaran Yang Salah

Seorang gadis berjalan menuju ke arah gimnasium, tempat dimana suara berdecit serta beradu antar sepatu, bola voli, dan lantai terdengar cukup meriah. Di tempat tersebut, tim bola voli SMA Karasuno sedang latih tanding dengan tim lainnya yang berasal dari sebuah sekolah bergengsi di Tokyo, SMA Nekoma.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Rambut pirangnya yang diikat dua melambai-lambai tertiup angin, seragam dengan jas berwarna hitam yang dia pakai melekat dengan sempurnya ditubuhnya yang ideal. Karena dia adalah manajer kedua klub bola voli tepat setelah Shimizu Kiyoko, dirinya sedikit dibebaskan—atau bisa dibilang diperbolehkan untuk tidak terlalu bergantung pada jaket khas klub dan bisa memakai baju seragam sekolahnya (atau baju apapun) yang dia mau.

Tanpa ragu, gadis itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki pintu gor yang terbuka lebar sambil bersenandung ria. Ada secercah keceriaan yang terdengar di sana, membuat suara bernyanyinya yang mengalun dengan lembut berhasil menyita beberapa perhatian yang ada hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik.

"Heyyow _, everybody_!"

Si gadis berseru menggunakan aksen Amerika yang terdengar sangat kental dan melambaikan tangan kanannya dengan semangat. Senyum miliknya terlihat semakin melebar begitu dia mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut jingga yang sama-sama sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Syo—"

_DUK!_

Belum sempat gadis berambut pirang tersebut memanggil nama seseorang yang sejak awal sudah berada dalam pandangan serta pikirannya, sebuah bola voli yang sedang dimainkan tiba-tiba melambung dan melesat dengan sangat cepat, kemudian berakhir dengan mendarat keras tepat dibagian dahi miliknya.

"AW!"

Gadis itu refleks memekik berkat hantaman bola tersebut. Tubuhnya seketika terhuyung ke belakang dan terjatuh dalam keadaan duduk lantaran tak berhasil menahan keseimbangan miliknya.

"AMAI- _CHAN_!?"

Dua orang murid laki-laki yang bernama Nishinoya Yuu dan Tanaka Ryuunosuke sontak memekik kaget dengan mata yang hampir melompat keluar atas apa yang baru saja terjadi, seolah-olah mereka ikut kehilangan nyawanya.

Sementara itu, Hinata Shouyou refleks berlari ke arah gadis tersebut dengan ekspresi panik yang terlihat sangat kentara.

"Amai- _chan_!?" dia berteriak memanggil nama sang gadis, "kau tidak apa-apa!?" tanyanya khawatir.

Dibantu oleh kakak kelasnya, Sugawara Koushi, Shouyou segera membantu gadis yang ternyata bernama 'Amai' itu untuk bangkit berdiri. Mereka berdua mengangkat tubuh milik gadis tersebut dengan sangat hati-hati, kemudian membopongnya untuk duduk di kursi terdekat, tepat di sebelah Kiyoko.

" _Thanks_ , Syoyo, Koushi."

Amai tersenyum pahit sambil mengusap-usap dahinya.

Yuu dan Ryuunosuke tentu saja ikut bertanya-tanya akan keadaan dirinya dengan cukup ribut di tempat mereka berdiri, tapi gadis berambut pirang itu—dan (mungkin) semua orang yang ada di sana—lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan mereka berdua karena kedua laki-laki tersebut sering bersikap menyebalkan dan sangat berisik.

"Haaah ... untung saja kau tidak terluka." ucap Koushi menyuarakan perasaan lega miliknya.

"Syukurlah!" Shouyou menimpali, dia menghela napas sambil mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat.

Lagi-lagi Amai hanya bisa tersenyum getir, dahinya masih berdenyut-denyut serta terasa panas dengan sebuah sensasi aneh seolah sedang ditekan oleh sebuah telapak tangan.

"Ah, sial!"

Gadis itu tiba-tiba meneriakkan sebuah umpatan. Membuat Shouyou, Koushi, Kiyoko, serta pelatih klub voli mereka, Ukai Keishin, yang sedang duduk berada tak jauh di sebelahnya terkejut dan refleks menoleh dengan mata yang terbelalak.

"Siapa yang melempar bola voli itu padaku, hah!?" seru Amai emosi, kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari.

Ah, hilang sudah _image_ lembut dan manisnya di hadapan semua tim bola voli Nekoma yang baru saja tadi terpana akan kedatangan angunnya—tepat sebelum kejadiaan naas tersebut menimpa.

"Um, itu ..."

Shouyou tampak berpikir sambil menoleh ke arah teman-temannya yang masih berdiri memperhatikan mereka berdua di tengah lapang. Laki-laki berambut jingga itu sempat kebingungan mencari sang pelaku dari bola voli yang salah sasaran tersebut, hingga dia melihat sosok laki-laki lain yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya, atau lebih tepatnya ke arah sang gadis, Amai.

"Ah, itu, Kuroo- _s_ _an_." ucap Shouyou sambil menunjuk sosok tersebut.

Amai langsung memicingkan mata. Di hadapannya kini ada seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi, berambut hitam dengan gaya yang aneh seperti ekor ayam, dan berkaos merah yang sedang memasang senyum serta ekspresi wajah yang canggung. Laki-laki yang (kalau tidak salah) tadi dipanggil 'Kuroo' oleh Shouyou itu pun perlahan membuka mulutnya.

" _Suman_ —"

"Tubuhmu tinggi tapi tidak bisa mengontrol bola, payah!"

_!?_

_APA KATANYA!?_

* * *

  
**_Well, ini adalah sebuah cerita klasik tentang dua insan yang gemar mengejek satu sama lain tapi takdir malah membuat mereka selalu bersama._ **   
**_Agak klise, mungkin?_ **


End file.
